Lucky
by blackXroseXpiano93
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating secretly for a year. It's graduation and Draco has a surprise for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Lucky-Draco's Point of View

**Lucky-Draco's Point of View**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Lucky'.

Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating secretly for a year. Its graduation and Draco has a surprise for Hermione.

_Today's finally the day. I'm going to do it. Nothing or no one is going to stop me._ Draco thought. He was thinking about his plan for graduation. It was early in the morning and as Head Boy he had to help. The night before he and the Head Girl were working on a speech to give to all of the seventh year students. Draco was tired of course but he managed to get himself out of bed to plan his surprise for his girlfriend; Hermione Granger. He knew that once his surprise is revealed, their secret would be out. Draco didn't care because once she sees his little surprise; Hermione Granger would belong to Draco Malfoy forever.

They had given their speech to the graduating class. Everyone was there. All of the parents were present. Narcissa Malfoy was there alone. Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban and Draco felt oddly relieved that his father was not there with his mother. Narcissa was the only one who knew of Draco and Hermione's relationship. She was first resentful of Hermione because of her impurity, but once she saw how happy her son was her, she reconciled and eventually loved Hermione like a daughter. Draco hoped that his surprise works. He even went through the trouble of finding Hermione's parents for their approval. Of course they were a little worried that their daughter was dating a Malfoy, but they haven't seen their daughter happier. Draco spotted the Head Girl. He watched as her curly brown hair bounced as she walked her way to her parents.

Now it was time for Draco's surprise. He walked up to the Head Professor. Dumbledore smiled and got the room to quiet down. He had discovered the Head Boy and the Head Girl's relationship when he accidentally caught them kissing after hours. He chuckled at the memory. "We have a request for a song. " He said. Everyone got into pairs and danced together. Nobody saw Head Boy and Head Girl dancing with each other.

"I love this song. Where did you find it?" Hermione asked.

"I have my sources. I'm glad you like it." Draco responded. He started to sing the lyrics:

I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
Until you saw a part of me that nobody else  
Could see and my life hasn't been the same

You make me feel lucky as I can be

You make me feel lucky as I can be

Before I couldn't get a break,  
Never had a chance to make  
The impressions I want to  
But now it falls right into place  
When I get to see your face  
Then there's nothing that I can't do

You make me feel lucky as I can be

You make me feel lucky as I can be

No more dark days, only sun rays  
No more hard ways with you today

You make me feel

You make me feel as lucky as I can be

Lucky as I can be

Lucky as I can be

When the song ended Draco got down on one knee. Hermione was staring at him in shock. She knew what he was doing but she couldn't find any words. He pulled out a ring from his pocket. The ring was a silver band with a snake engraved and there was a medium sized ruby. "Hermione, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Draco asked.

"I love you so much too. Yes, I'll marry you Draco Malfoy." Hermione said. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes. He kissed her.

Little did they know Dumbledore had turned off the lights and had a little spotlight that shone upon the kissing couple. When they pulled apart they realized that the room was dark and there was a spotlight pointing at them. There were gasps and whispers. "Are they together?" "Is that Hermione with Malfoy?" "They look so cute together!" Then Blaise just happened to see something shining on Hermione's finger. He then shouted, "Is that a ring on Hermione's finger? I didn't see one on her a few minutes ago." That got more gasps and more whispers.

A thought came across Draco and Hermione's minds: _How are we going to explain this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky-Hermione's Point of View

**Lucky-Hermione's Point of View**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Lucky'.

Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating secretly for a year. Its graduation and Draco has a surprise for Hermione.

Hermione Granger woke up early on graduation day. She did her morning routine and found that her boyfriend left a note.

_Hermione,_

_I left early and I won't see you until graduation. See you in a few hours. I love you. And don't you dare try to work today or I won't kiss you._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sighed. She and Draco have been dating for a year and she was amazed that no one had figured it out yet. She decided to go find her friends since Draco threatened her. She walked out and found her group of friends outside. "Hey guys," Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione, excited about tonight?" Harry asked. His arm was around Ginny.

"I am actually. I can't believe that seven years could go by so fast." Hermione said.

"Hermione, will you be my date at graduation ball?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ronald, I already have one." Hermione answered thinking of Draco. She wondered why he didn't want her to do anything today.

"Who are you going with then?" Ron asked. He wanted to know who got to Hermione first.

"You'll find out later." Hermione said. She didn't want to break her secret.

"Come on Hermione, we still have to help Luna with her dress for the ball." Ginny said grabbing Hermione and running off to find Luna.

After a few hours of helping Luna and Ginny, Hermione had to go to where the graduation will be held. She caught sight of Draco and walked up to him. "Do you mind telling me why you threatened me this morning?" she asked him.

He looked at her and said, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He saw her reaction and said, "I'll tell you later." He gave her a quick hug before the first group of students came in.

After they gave their speech Hermione went to her parents. "Hey mum and dad, I'm so happy to see you." She hugged her parents.

"Hello sweetie, you know your boyfriend is such a gentleman." Her mother said.

"Yes, I was shocked when he appeared at our home." Her father said.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"We have a request for a song." Dumbledore announced. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

She saw Draco behind her and he said, "May I have this dance?" He asked. He held out his hand for her. She gladly took it and he led her to the back of the room where they danced.

Hermione recognized the song. "I love this song. Where did you find it?"

Draco smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I have my sources. I'm glad you like it." Without moving he sang the lyrics to the song in her ear:

I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
Until you saw a part of me that nobody else  
Could see and my life hasn't been the same

You make me feel lucky as I can be

You make me feel lucky as I can be

Before I couldn't get a break,  
Never had a chance to make  
The impressions I want to  
But now it falls right into place  
When I get to see your face  
Then there's nothing that I can't do

You make me feel lucky as I can be

You make me feel lucky as I can be

No more dark days, only sun rays  
No more hard ways with you today

You make me feel

You make me feel as lucky as I can be

Lucky as I can be  
Lucky as I can be

When the song ended Draco got down on one knee. Hermione didn't know what to say. _He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do. Is he?_ He pulled out a ring. Hermione saw that it was a silver band that was engraved with a snake and a medium sized ruby. She felt tears coming and her heart skipped a beat when he said, "Hermione, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

She loved him so much that she said, "I love you so much too. Yes, I'll marry you Draco." Hermione felt tears coming down her cheeks. She saw a blur and she felt Draco's lips on hers. They stayed like that until they needed air.

Little did they know Dumbledore had turned off the lights and had a little spotlight that shone upon the kissing couple. When they pulled apart they realized that the room was dark and there was a spotlight pointing at them. There were gasps and whispers. "Are they together?" "Is that Hermione with Malfoy?" "They look so cute together!" Then Blaise just happened to see something shining on Hermione's finger. He then shouted, "Is that a ring on Hermione's finger? I didn't see one on her a few minutes ago." That got more gasps and more whispers.

A thought came across Draco and Hermione's minds: _How are we going to explain this?_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky-Epilogue

**Lucky-Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's Draco and Hermione's wedding and Hermione has a surprise for her husband.

It was the day of their wedding. A happy bride came down the aisle dressed in white to meet her husband dressed in black. They said their vows and sealed their commitment with a kiss. Harry and everyone from Gryffindor and Slytherin were there to support the new couple.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked. He was with Ginny and Ron.

"I'm fine and I'm really happy." Hermione said. She smoothed her white gown. She saw her husband talking with his friends.

"Hermione why didn't you tell us you were dating Malfoy?" Ron asked. He was still upset that she was dating their former enemy.

"You wouldn't have accepted him." Hermione said. She wanted to tell them but she knew that they would have torn her from him.

"We're happy that you're happy Hermione." Ginny said as she placed a hand on Hermione's.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said as he sat next to his wife.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Hermione giggled. They held hands.

"You better take care of her Malfoy." Harry warned. Draco nodded and they shook hands.

When her friends left Hermione turned to her husband. "Draco dear, remember the surprise you gave me at graduation?"

"How can I not?" Draco said. He smiled at the memory.

"How do you feel about having a family?" Hermione asked.

"I know that I want to start one with you." Draco told his wife.

"We've already started one love." Hermione said. She waited for a reaction. "Draco…dear… are you there?"

Instead of saying something, Draco kissed his wife with so much love. Everyone watched. Draco finally stopped kissing his wife and yelled, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone said. Draco and Hermione turned and blushed.

_Nine months later_

"Okay Mrs. Malfoy only one more push and then your baby is born." A nurse said.

"You can do this love. You're almost there." Draco said. Even though his fingers were broken he was glad that he was there with his life.

A scream from Hermione came and then came a cry. "Hold one Mrs. Malfoy, there's one more." The nurse told her.

"What! There's one more!" Draco and Hermione said. Hermione cried out in pain. A few minutes after there was another cry.

"Congratulations, you have twins. The oldest is a boy and the second is a girl." The nurse said proudly.

She left to clean the babies. "I'm so proud of you love, I love you." Draco said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"I love you too." Hermione said. Her face lit up when she saw the nurse come in with her children.

"Here you go. I'll give the girl to her mother and the boy to his father." The nurse said as she gave them to the parents.

"She has your eyes Draco." Hermione said. She was so happy.

"He has your eyes Hermione." Draco said as he observed. He was proud and happy.

"So what should we name them?" Hermione asked.

"How about you give the name of our son and I give the name of our daughter?" Draco offered.

"I agree. I like Felix Craig for our son." Hermione said. She looked up hopeful.

"I like it. Felix Craig Malfoy. How about Belinda Grace?" Draco asked.

"I love it." Hermione said.

"So do we have names for your beautiful children?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, our son is Felix Craig Malfoy and our daughter is Belinda Grace Malfoy." Draco said.

"Those are very lovely names." The nurse complimented. She left to write them down.

"Look love, this is our family." Hermione said.

"This is our family." Draco repeated. _I'm going to protect them forever._

Felix means **lucky** Belinda means **beautiful serpent**


End file.
